


Oops

by Shoujiki_Ippen



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Touken Ranbu 2.5D Actor RPF, ミュージカル「刀剣乱舞」| Musical "Touken Ranbu" | Toumyu RPF, 舞台「刀剣乱舞」| Stage Play "Touken Ranbu" RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoujiki_Ippen/pseuds/Shoujiki_Ippen
Summary: u like this, dirty old man?





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushiwakamaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiwakamaru/gifts).



Someone once said that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing again and again, expecting different results. Tamaki Yuuki knew this, but it didn’t stop him from picking his phone up, unlocking it, and opening LINE for what was the fifteenth time in ten minutes. (Yes, he had counted) Unsurprisingly, the image that greeted him when he tapped the familiar icon and opened up the message history hadn’t changed.

Yuuki of course did not engage in online dating himself, but he had friends outside The Business who did, and one of them had informed him that dick pics were basically _aisatsu_ on most of the dating apps. Said friend kept a very large archive of screenshots, which he happily showed off at every opportunity. Yuuki, therefore, had seen a fairly large number of self-portraits involving dicks of all shapes, sizes, and colors. He had, however, never personally been on the receiving end of one. 

Until now. 

There, staring up at him from beside the tiny manga gremlin icon associated with Torigoe Yuki’s account, was a very fine example of the genre, timestamped 3:14am. And immediately beneath it, sent just one minute later, a one-line message: 

_u like this, dirty old man?_

They’d been friends long enough that he thought he’d become fairly well immune to Tori’s particular brand of … whimsy. He’d seen the guy accidentally rip fixtures out of multiple ceilings trying to swing on them and 100% on-purpose post pictures of his ass to Twitter. He thought there was pretty much nothing Tori could do that would phase him in the slightest. But apparently, this was something he had never considered. 

Yuuki adored being surprised. He loved it so much, in fact, that he was going to give the “dirty old man” thing a pass. 

_It’s not bad_ , he finally entered in reply, sending the message off with a quick swipe of his thumb. He paused a second, a huge grin splitting his face, before dashing off a second message—

_Though it would likely look better in my mouth._

\----

Yuutarou didn’t so much wake up as he was drug from the depths of slumber by the feeling of a knife through his skull and the tentacles of a giant octopus around his midsection. For a fleeting moment there was a sense of peaceful resignation, accompanied by the thought, “This is how I die.” A split second later, he jerked awake, finding that it wasn’t a giant octopus wrapped around him at all. 

“Mornin’,” the not-octopus mumbled, giving his shoulder a quick gnaw before burrowing into the pillow beside him. 

_Tori._

It all came flooding back. 

He cracked open his eye, surveying the room to see if the damage was as bad as he sort-of remembered. Clothes strewn everywhere, empty Strong Zero cans littering the floor, his entire makeup drawer upended onto the dressing table … a bottle of lube knocked over, its contents captured by the pink fluffy rug that was now almost assuredly beyond rescue. 

Yeah, it had been one hell of a night. 

Which reminded him…

“Hey.” He rolled over in an attempt to free himself from Tori’s iron embrace, fumbling for the bottle of water just out of reach on the bedside table. “Did he ever reply?” 

The sound that emerged from the pillow would have been incomprehensible to most, but Yuutarou had gained a fair level of proficiency in Hangover. 

“Yeah, to the picture.” 

Tori didn’t lift his head as he groped around blindly, eventually finding his phone in the riot of pillows and tossing it at Yuutarou. 

The password was stupidly easy to remember. Resisting the urge to snoop into his browser history (which probably would have gotten the both of them arrested in more countries than one could count on both hands), Yuutarou opened up LINE just to check if there were any new messages from said recipient. 

Strange. 

“No reply.” 

“Whaaaa??” Tori finally made an attempt to extricate himself from the pillows, rolling over and demanding his phone back. “We sent sexiest, most awesome dick pic in the universe and …. nothing?” 

“How dare he.” An insult, to be sure. It truly had been a masterpiece of a dick pic. Ignoring the pounding in his head, Yuutarou took a second to appreciate the fact that despite the messy hair, pillow marks on his face, and tiny scowl of confusion on Tori’s face, there was a distinct “well fucked” aura about him. He allowed himself the luxury of feeling the slightest bit smug about it.

Meanwhile, Tori’s thumbs flew across the phone screen for ten seconds … fifteen … and then… “Oh.” His lips froze as if making the shape of the sound would prolong it. His eyes darted from the screen to Yuutarou’s face, and then back again. “Oho …” He tittered slightly, the sound lodged in the back of his throat. “Well … I think I might have fucked up just a teeny, tiny bit.” 

“What, did you not send it?” Yuutarou thought he remembered their having sent it, but … well, it had been quite late. And they’d been quite drunk. 

And Tori’d had his dick out and … well … really. Yuutarou was only human. 

“Oh. I sent it.” At this point, the titter morphed into an all-out laugh. The bed shook in time with the up and down motion of Tori’s shoulders. “But I didn’t send it to Tomo-chan.” 

The laughter quickly devolved to the point where Tori no longer found himself able to stay even semi-upright, collapsing back down into the pillows and waving the phone in Yuutarou’s general direction. 

There, at the top of app, clear as day …

_Tama-chan_

_Oh._ Well.  
That indeed was a fuck-up. 

\---

This photoshoot, Tori thought, was sheer torture. Not only was it a billion and one degrees out, but they were all wearing entirely too many clothes to be even remotely close to comfortable. Comfort, in fact, was such a distant memory that it seemed too far out of reach to ever be experienced again. For the last forty-five minutes he had been actively advocating shedding a couple layers. All layers to be completely honest, but alas … apparently this wasn’t that kind of photo shoot. Making things even worse was the fact that even though they were technically on break, there was no place to cool off. He was currently camped out beneath an open sun shelter of sorts, a tin roof the only thing separating him from the blazing August sun 

A bottle of Aquarius appeared in front of his face, as if by magic. 

“Oh my god.” Tori grabbed it, rubbed it over his face and then shoved it into his armpit. 

Absolute bliss. 

“I think you’re meant to drink it.” Tori’s deliciously sweaty savior—Tama-chan, the Bearer of Aquarius—sat down beside him. 

“Brachial artery,” Tori stated, willing his blood pump faster in its newfound mission to whisk the heavenly cool away from the bottle and diffuse it into the core of his very being. 

“Does that actually work?” 

“Shhh…” Tori whispered, putting the index finger that wasn’t currently holding the bottle in place against Tama-chan’s lips. “Don’t jinx it.” 

“Ah yes … of course.” Tama-chan nodded in assent before twisting the cap of his own bottle. The breaking of plastic produced a strange kind of echo, bouncing against the shelter’s roof. 

See, that’s what was the best about Tama-chan. He _got_ things. 

The moment stretched out into another, and another. The cacophony of the cicadas’ songs lulled suddenly, allowing the sound of a delivery van rattling by to sneak in. A droplet of sweat between Tori’s shoulder blades met another, finally gaining enough volume to accelerate their inevitable journey toward the crack of his ass. 

“Here,” Tama-chan said abruptly, pulling his phone from god-knows-where and making a few swipes before presenting it to Tori. 

“o _ho_...” 

It was an unexpected, delightful surprise. 

“I thought it was only polite to return the favor.” 

Tori knew licking his lips might have been going just the slightest bit over the top, but damn damn damn … that was a nice, _big_ dick. “You couldn’t have sent that three weeks ago?” 

“Rule Number One…”

Ugh, so boring. Tori’d heard it from his manager more times than he could count. _No dissing, no dating, no dick pics._ But---

“Hey, that’s a dick pic!!!” 

And no sooner than the words were out of his mouth, Tama-chan called up the menu and _deleted it_ , sending it to oblivion with a quick flick of his thumb. A distinct sense of loss crashed over Tori. 

“Nooo…”

“Can’t keep something like that around for long.” Tama-chan stood up, grabbing his half-empty bottle and checking to make sure none of his many layers of clothes were out of place. “But I thought you might like a preview of what’s on offer later ... if you’re free, of course” 

And with that, he turned and left. 

\---

There was something particularly delicious, Yuutarou thought, about the sight of Tori with his face pressed into the mattress and ass in the air. It was a sight he saw on a fairly regular basis from behind, but not so frequently from this particular angle. If they’d been alone, this is the point where he would have taken a quick snapshot to commemorate the occasion, tucking it away into their secret encrypted folder. Tonight, however, photos were a big no-no, so he was just going to have to make do with a mental picture. 

And what a mental picture it was: Tama-chan’s face buried in Tori’s ass, his black nails biting into the pale skin in an attempt to keep Tori still. Yuutarou could have told him this was an absolutely futile endeavor. Tori was a firecracker in bed as a general rule, but he was particularly weak to a good ass-eating, and Tama-chan seemed to be doing a mighty fine job. Yuutarou could have told him this, but he was much too busy appreciating the way Tori whined and his dick bobbed as he arched his back, grinding up against Tama-chan’s face.

Really, Yuutarou was Tori’s dick’s #1 fan. And speaking of …

“Not that I’m complaining,” he said, “but I was promised there’d be a blowjob on the menu tonight.” He’d been imagining what those lips would look like wrapped around Tori’s dick for weeks.

Tama-chan emerged eventually, resting his cheek on Tori’s … er … _cheek_. “Yuutarou-kun…” He smiled lazily and drug his nails down the other cheek, eliciting a muffled groan from Tori and leaving behind white lines that quickly blossomed into pink marks—

“Anyone ever told you you’re bossy?” 

Yuutarou grinned back. “All the time” 

“He’s the bossiest,” Tori confirmed into the mattress. 

“Tori likes it.” Honestly, Yuutarou thought it was one of his best qualities. 

“Well, then.” Tama-chan ran his fingers back up the already-reddened cheek and gave it a light slap before sitting back on his heels, tilting his head in deferral. “Boss away…”

_Oh, excellent._ Tori had been right: he really did _get it_. When this whole thing had been suggested, Yuutarou hadn’t quite known how things would turn out. He had no qualms about everyone having a good time, but if things went like they seemed they were going to go, this was going to be a Best Case Scenario kind of night. 

“Tori, roll over. Tama-chan’s gonna suck your dick now.” 

“Roger that!” In one swift motion he was on his back, wriggling his hips in invitation. Tori was nothing if not enthusiastic when it came to being on the receiving end of a good blowjob. It made a man feel appreciated. 

“Tama-chan, you’re wearing too much.” Tori had managed to peel his shirt off of him at some point, but he still had those incredibly baggy pants on. As fashionable as they may have been, they were currently preventing Yuutarou from getting a good look at what Tori literally hadn’t been able to shut up about since that photoshoot. And that was completely unacceptable. 

Tama-chan raised one perfectly-arched eyebrow before reaching to unbuckle his belt, unbutton the top button, and slide down the zipper. 

_Wow_. Tori hadn’t been exaggerating. That was one incredibly nice dick. 

Pants quickly discarded, Tama-chan climbed on top of Tori in a distinctly feline manner, running the fingers of one hand through his hair before claiming his mouth in an obscene kiss and forcing him down into the mattress. Tori made soft, muffled noises as Tama-chan lay fully on top of him, body undulating in what appeared an attempt to devour him whole. Yuutarou was so mesmerized by the scene that he couldn’t say how long the two of them ground against each other, but Tama-chan stopped suddenly, pulling back to look Tori straight in the eye. 

“Mmmm,” he hummed, a single canine biting his swollen lower lip. Tori was uncharacteristically still, the only movement the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Tama-chan had kissed him quite senseless—a rare feat. 

He shifted downward, trailing his nails down Tori’s neck, then following the lazy path of his tongue, which traced the line of his ribs, then abs. After much too long, he finally reached Tori’s dick, which he nudged with his nose before licking it from root to tip with the flat of his tongue. The strangled sound Tori made in response was utterly pornographic. Tama-chan laughed, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, then taking it into his mouth entirely. 

Yuutarou once again lamented the “no photos” rule they’d put in place, because the sight of Tori, back arched, hands clawing at the sheets as Tama-chan swallowed his dick again and again, it was one of the best things he’d ever seen. A work of art, a master performance ... which by the sound of things wasn’t going to last terribly much longer. Tori was noisy generally, but got particularly noisy as he approached climax. 

Yuutarou quickly reached over to the abandoned pile of lingerie next to him, unearthed a bottle of lube and tossed it at them. Tori made a very loud, very indignant sound of protest as Tama-chan pulled back to see exactly what had joined them on the bed. 

“You can multi-task, can’t you?” Yuutarou was suddenly very much in the mood to see how things would escalate. “I want to see you get him nice and ready to take that dick.” 

“What about you, Yuutarou-kun?” Tama-chan’s fingers wrapped around Tori’s dick, pulling at it lazily. 

“Me?” He laughed. “Oh, I’ll fuck you later, Tama-chan... we'll call it a reward for taking care of Tori."


End file.
